ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
Secret Of The Omnitrix is the first Ben 10 film released. Plot Ben fights Dr. Animo as he has kidnapped Gwen and Grampa Max and threats to release his DNA bomb and de-evolutionize the world. Ben (as Heatblast, XLR8, or Eye Guy in different beginnings) rescues Grampa and Gwen, defeats Animo's latest invention, and sets off an error in the bomb by overloading the system. A DNA wave blows through and damages the Omnitrix. Ben changes into Grey Matter and knocks out Dr. Animo. Gwen, Ben and Grampa go to the shopping mall but the Omnitrix releases a sudden energy burst, banning them from the mall. Tetrax senses the Omnitrix and comes to Earth to warn Ben about the Omnitrix. The watch is in self-destruct mode and will destroy itself along with Ben (along with the universe, but Tetrax does not reveal this until later). Ben, Tetrax and his pilot, Gluto, travel across the galaxy to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Gwen soon appears on the ship to help Ben. They find the DNA signature of Azmuth on the Omnitrix and find that he is on Incarceon, the prison planet. After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Ben (in a costume with Gwen) thinks he spots Vilgax. He changes into Upchuck and fights her, only to reveal that "Vilgax" is a female Chimera Sui Generis, Myaxx, who claims she created the Omnitrix. Ben, Gwen and Tetrax get themselves in a street-fight. Actually, onboard the ship, she reveals she was Azmuth's assistant and directs Ben and the others to Xenon, where Azmuth lives. Soon, it was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and his drones, but they were stopped by Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, Gluto, and Myaxx. In that action, Gluto is assumed dead. When they got to Xenon, they were attacked by a group of wild Floraunas, where Gwen was captured by them and assumed dead. After Ben's sadness, Tetrax told him the tragic story about him bringing Vilgax the final element he needed to destroy his home planet, Petropia. Even though transforming would accelerate the self-destruct, Ben transformed into Cannonbolt to break into Azmuth's lab, but Azmuth refused to help them. Ben then sees Vilgax, Sixsix and their massive army of drones. Azmuth removed the main part of the Omnitrix, but Ben, Tetrax and Myaxx still fought. Soon, it was revealed, that Gwen and Gluto were still alive and helped battle. Soon, Azmuth fixes the Omnitrix and unlocks Way Big. Ben then transforms into Way Big, defeats Vilgax's army of drones, grabs Vilgax and throws him into space. Ben is brought back to Earth, finding out that zombies are attacking the mall, and heads off to stop them. Major Events *Ben and the gang meet up with Tetrax again. *Ben and Gwen first meet Azmuth. *Ben transforms into Way Big for the first time. *Ben learns about the Omnitrix's self destruct mode. *Ben loses his hoverboard but gains a new one. *Ben learns not to be selfish and realizes he is a hero even without the Omnitrix. Character Debuts *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gluto Omnitrix alien debuts *Way Big Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Azmuth *Tetrax *Gluto *Myaxx Villains *Dr. Animo *Vilgax *Sixsix *Vilgax's Drones *Lepidopterran Prisoner *Piscciss Volann Prisoners *Tetramand Prisoner *Alien Prisoner 1 *Alien Prisoner 2 *Alien Prisoner 3 *Alien 1 *Alien 2 *Florauna Neutral *Galvanic Mechamorph Worker *Incarcecon Security Aliens Used *Heatblast, XLR8 or Eye Guy (alternate versions) *Stinkfly *Wildmutt (2x) (accidental transformations; the first selected alien was Stinkfly, the second was XLR8) *Diamondhead (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big (first appearance, unlocked by Azmuth) Alien Forms Unlocked *Way Big (unlocked by Azmuth) Quotes Errors Errorloweronitrix.png|Error Omnitrix tower No Omnitrix BTSOTO.png|The Omnitrix is missing *When Ben and Gwen are fighting aliens on Incarcecon, right before the Tetramand destroys Tetrax's hoverboard, the Omnitrix is missing from Ben's wrist.﻿ *When Azmuth is re-inserting the Omnitrix dial, the "tower" of the dial is grey and green, instead of the standard black and green. Naming and Translations Trivia *Ironically, the Omnitrix self-destructs five years later, in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In the Polish version of this movie, Gwen said "Heatblast!" to Ben, who was XLR8, and in the Arabic version, XLR8 said to Animo's insect that he would bake him like a potato, despite the fact that he was not Heatblast. *This movie was intended to be the Series Finale of the original Ben 10 Series. See Also *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix/Gallery Category:Movies Category:Hunt the Omnitrix arc